Closed Off
by ZVCarter
Summary: Since her ex cheated on her, Clary Fray has had nothing to do with anyone except her mom, Luke and Simon. When the Lightwoods start at her school, one will do anything to break down her protective walls. But are some walls too solid to crumble? Bad summary, I know but I think the story's alright. Rated T to be safe. Clace, Sizzy, Malec. All human
1. Introduction- The Start

Introduction- The Start

Lynn's screams bounce around the corridor's walls.

"You arrogant," I slap Tom again, "self centred," and again, "BASTARD! How could you DO this to me? You LIED to me! You told me you loved me!"

"Clary, I'm sorry!" Tom tries to apologise but cowers when I slap him again.

"Clary, stop!" Lynn shrieks. "Stop!"

"He cheated on me with YOU! And you want me to STOP?" I round on her.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Clary, hit me all you want but leave Lynn." Tom's voice rings out courageously and makes me feel like the bad guy. I stay quiet. "Clary?"

"I never want to speak to you again," I say very quietly and deliberately. "Stay away from me." I turn to the people who had formed a circle around us. I begin to move towards them and they clear a path for me. I walk down the corridor, letting my red curls fall forward and cover my face.

* * *

Tears streak my face. I close the door behind me.

"Clary, honey, is that you?" Mom asks me.

"Yeah, Mom," I call, wiping my eyes and nose quickly.

She walks into the lounge room. She sees my face and opens her arms. The tears flow again and I run into them.

"Honey, are you okay? What happened?" Mom asks, stroking my hair as she leads me to the couch.

"Just please don't say I told you so." I beg before saying, "Tom." I sniffle. "He cheated on me. With Lynn. I don't know what to do!"

"What'd you do when you found out?" Mom pulls back to look at me.

"Slapped him," I say. Mom gives me a questioning look. "Twice," I allow. She continues looking at me. I throw my hands up. "Okay, three times!" She laughs.

"Good you gave him a piece of your mind." She hugs me again. The door opens. "Luke..." I can almost see her mouthing 'not right now' over my head and him mouthing back 'maybe I can help'. I feel Luke sit down next to me. He's my mom's boyfriend.

"What happened, Flame?" Flame is the nickname Luke gave me because my hair is like fire. He puts a hand on my hair.

"Hi Luke. Tom cheated on me."

"If it didn't work out, Flame, it's not meant to be." The advice Luke always gives me for a breakup and it always help. I look up at him and smile through my tears.

* * *

The bright sunlight streams through the window. I open my eyes and walk into my bathroom. The mirror depicts me with faint tear tracks on my face but that's all that remains of my breakup. I promised myself last night Simon, Mom and Luke are the only ones I can trust. No more Tom. No more Lynn.

I shower and change into light blue jeans, a t-shirt that says 'LA VIE EN ROSE' and my chunky black boots. I out on eyeliner and mascara and pinch my cheeks hard so they go red.

This is the start of the new Clary

**~AN~**

**Hi whoever' spreading this!**

**I'm Zallania Carter and this is the introduction to my first fanfic. This was only roughly proofread so please no hate. I would love it if you would Follow and Fav. Thanks for reading this even if you don't like it it means a lot to me. I don't own TMI, although I would've loved to have written a series like it all rights go to Cassandra Clare. Sorry it's short and not very well written. **

**Zallania xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1- The Lightwoods

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or any of its characters. My name is Zallania Carter note Cassandra Clare and no matter how much I would've loved to have written TMI, I didn't.**

Chapter 1- The Lightwoods

1 Year Later

"Simon told me there's going to be some new kids in your class, Clary," Mom said in an attempt to engage me in conversation before I left for school with Simon. He's my only friend now. I remember the day after the breakup.

_Flashback starts_

"Clary!" "Clarissa!" "Clary!"

A bunch of voices called my name and I recognised Eric from Simon's almost band. Almost because none can sing or play any musical instrument and they spend their time squabbling over the name.

I walked with my head down, Simon by my side.

"Why don't you go talk to them?" he suggested. I shook my head stubbornly.

"Clary, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." A new voice, one I never thought I'd hear again. I looked up. Tom stood in front of me with his arm around Lynn.

"Save it, Tomas." Lynn opened her mouth to say something but I silenced her. "You, too, Evelyn."

"But-"

"Leave me alone." I threatened.

"Clary-"

"You heard her," Simon pushed them aside, "let her be." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just... I told them to stay away!" I threw my hands up and pulled them tight back to my sides.

"You can't make them, Clare. They'll get it eventually." He squeezed my shoulders.

_Flashback ends_

"Yeah, two boys and a girl. One of the boys is adopted." I nodded. This was the most response she'd gotten out of me for at least a month.

"I see you've done your research." I shrug and Mom takes the hint that that's all she'll get.

* * *

"So we've still got no name. Eric wants Going In For the Kill," Simon scoffed.

"Well, that sucks. Too gothic," I commented. I was focusing on the three teenagers at the end of the hall.

One boy looked a couple of years older than the girl and the other boy. He and the girl were obviously biologically related. They had the same midnight black hair. His was short and his eyes were a clear blue. The girl was tall and very pretty with long black hair. Her eyes were very dark and framed with long lashes.

The other boy was gold, gold and a little more gold. He had chin-length blonde hair. His eyes at first sight were brown, but if you really looked were actually a strange dark yellow, like honey. He was tall and leanly muscular.

These must be them. The new kids. Alec, Isabelle and Jace Lightwood, Simon told me, though I have no idea which boy was which. I glanced at him and saw him staring with his jaw dropped at the girl, Isabelle.

I smiled, mentally laughing my head off.

**~AN~**

**Hi all**

**I've only got two reviews but they were certainly encouraging! Oh my God, ask my friends, I could NOT stop smiling! So here's the update. I don't know how I'm going to go about this. I'll try and update everyday but I have basketball on Tuesdays and my grandparents have been back and forth between our house and theirs so I never know where I'm staying. Anyway I was wondering if you guys had favourite TMI characters. If you review, feel free to tack them on the end. **

**Zallania xoxo**

**P.S. Also if you want to keep all Clary's POV or if you want some Jace be sure to mention it. And yes I'm assuming if you've waited for this update, you're gonna stick with the story. Just assuming. **


	3. NOT A CHAPTER! AN ONLY!

**Sorry, guys, but I just realised I went from present tense to past tense after the 1 year later. So just to be clear, the fanfic will be in past tense from now onwards. The times I'm able to update will be all over the place soon as my grandparents arrive any day now. I'll try to update as often as I can but, due to a request of longer chapters, I won't be updating repeatedly, especially not daily. I'm really sorry guys. I've also gotta figure out where the story's gonna go. Feel free to review with any ideas.  
Question of the day: Favourite movie?  
I have a few but I LOVE Warm Bodies just because it's funny. Sure it swears a little, but it's still funny how the zombies go from groaning to speaking fluent English. I also like The Heat. Gravity kinda grossed me out. And I'm waffling on again. Anyway, so got the point across.  
Love you guys!  
Zallania xoxo**


	4. Chapter 2- Forgetting About The Walls

Chapter 2- Forgetting About The Walls

Ugh, Spanish. I hated Spanish. It was the period before lunch, Simon wasn't in it and Tomas and Evelyn were always making eyes at each other across the room. Oh and I had to sit by myself. It was partly my fault no one liked me- I shut everyone out- but you'd think someone would try.

"Hi, can I sit here?" A female voice interrupted my thoughts.

Keep it down, I growled in my head. Then it occurred to me someone might be trying. God, I was an idiot. I looked up.

Isabelle Lightwood stood next to the empty seat beside me. She looked at me expectantly but with a smile on her beautiful face. I nodded. She took the seat.

"I'm Isabelle," she introduced herself and held her hand out, "and you are?"

"Clary." I ignored her hand.

"Okay, um." She withdrew her hand awkwardly. Her smile slipped off her face.

"You're the new one?" I asked bluntly.

"One of them." She smiled again, obviously relieved to have seen me talk willingly.

"Which one's which?" Isabelle's smile grew.

"The dark-haired one is Alec and the blond is Jace," she explained. I nodded and tuned out again.

Isabelle did too. At least I thought she did. I wasn't paying attention.

"Good morning class," Ms Herondale said.

"Good afternoon, Ms Herondale," the class chorused miserably. Ms Herondale is so thorough in planning that she says 'good morning' right before the clock ticks to afternoon so we have to say 'good afternoon'. I rolled my eyes.

"Something the matter, Miss Fray?" Ms Herondale raises an eyebrow at me.

"Not at all," I answered in a sugar coated voice.

The rest of the class saw Ms Herondale targeting me and Isabelle whispering the answers to me.

"Hey, can my brothers and I sit with you at lunch? You seem nice and we don't really want to eat alone," Isabelle inquired as she gathered her books. I nodded without thinking, only barely hearing what she'd said. "Really? Oh my God, thanks!" I turned to look at her and only just realised what I'd said.

"Oh, uh, I just remembered I have something." Worst excuse ever.

"What?" Isabelle's smile dimmed.

"I, uh, it's..." I picked up my books and began to shove them into my bag.

"You don't want to sit with us do you?" Her face fell completely.

"It's not that, I just..." I sighed. "My boyfriend cheated on me about a year ago and Simon's been my only friend since then. He's always been my best friend. I'm sorry. We usually sit alone."

"Well, now you don't have to, then!" Isabelle replied cheerfully. She finished clearing up her things.

"I guess not." I grinned. Isabelle began to leave but I stopped her. "Hey, thanks. It never occurred to me to make more friends. No one ever tried. Guess they were warned against Simon and me."

"Actually, we were, too," she admitted guiltily, "I just didn't listen."

"Good. I owe you for that." She beamed and we left Spanish together.

"Hey, guys, guess what!" Isabelle yelled across the hall to her brothers.

Jace was leaning against his locker, averting his eyes from the scene of his brother, Alec, making out with one of the friends I had dropped, Magnus.

"Hey Iz," Jace said pointedly to get his brother's attention. He didn't listen. Jace elbowed him hard and he broke away from Magnus.

"What?" Alec huffed before saying, "Hey Izzy."

"We have someone to sit with at lunch." Now Isabelle elbowed me. "Clary."

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Clary? Clary Fray? You haven't sat with anyone but Simon since-" I cut Magnus off.

"Yeah, since the breakup, I know."

"Isabelle, can I talk to you a sec?" Jace asked, taking a firm grip on his sister's arm. "Is this that girl the others warned us against?" he hissed in a low voice. Even though he thought I couldn't hear them, I could, loud and clear.

"Jace, she's a good person! She's just been hurt real bad!" Isabelle reprimanded him.

"Isabelle, remember she's been cut off for over a year!"

"Jace, I'm sitting with her. Feel free to do whatever you want but she's like this because no one _tried_!" Isabelle turned on her heel and stalked back towards me. "Come on, Clary, let's go." She walked right past me and in the opposite direction of the lunchroom.

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked, stifling a laugh. She turned around.

"No I've got no idea!" she admitted sheepishly.

"Well, for starters, the cafeteria's this way," I told her, pointing in the right direction.

"Right," she laughed.

Meanwhile, I was forgetting about my walls.

**AN~**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry this took a while. I was trying to write whenever I got time. Anyway, I think next chapter I'll do Jace POV. Please review what you think of this chapter and remember I depressingly don't own TMI and that privilege belongs to Cassandra Clare. **

**Love you guys!**

**Zallania xoxo**


	5. Chapter 3- A Boarded Up Girl

Chapter 3- A Boarded Up Girl

Jace POV

"Hey, guys, guess what?" a familiar voice echoed around the corridor. I looked up and saw Isabelle and a short, skinny girl with fiery red curls walking swiftly towards us. Us was Magnus and Alec, locked in an embrace and lip lock, and myself.

"Hey Iz," I said when she could hear me. I elbowed Alec and he stepped away from Magnus.

"What?" Alec whined. "Hey Izzy." Finally, he acknowledged the existence of his family!

"We have someone to sit with a lunch." Isabelle elbowed the girl. "Clary."

"Hi," the girl whispered.

"Clary?" Magnus's eyes were bugging out of his head. "Clary Fray? You haven't sat with anyone but Simon since..."

"Yeah, since the breakup, I know." Clary spoke over Magnus.

So this was her. This was the girl who got cheated on and shut everyone out. This was the girl everyone warned my family to stay away from so she couldn't shut us out, too.

"Isabelle, can I talk to you a sec?" I took Isabelle's arm and guided her away from the others. "Is this that girl everyone warned us against?" I demanded quietly.

"Jace, she's a good person!" Isabelle cried. I tried to shush her but she continued over me. "She's just been hurt real bad!"

"Isabelle, she's been cut off for a year!" I reminded her.

"Jace," Isabelle said, stubbornly and exasperatedly, "I'm sitting with her. Feel free to do whatever you want but she's like this because no one _tried_!" And then she left me standing there. "Come on, Clary, let's go." I laughed in my head as I realised Isabelle had no idea where she was going and began to half walk half jog to the cafeteria.

* * *

I kind of got why people told new people, especially guys, to avoid Clarissa Fray. She was beautiful and quiet and mysterious and here I was, one of the only people with a chance to know her, her and not the mask she uses to ward people off, and I was throwing it all away. What was I thinking?

And I wanted to know her, I did. I wanted to know why she was like this, why she shut everyone out. I wanted to be her friend. I wanted to be someone she could count on. How could I do that after what I'd done?

_She's like this because no one_ tried_!_ Isabelle had told me.

Maybe I had to start trying.

**AN~**

**Hey guys!**

**I'm feeling generous so today you get two chapters! Well, that and my grandparents singing karaoke to the ads on channel seven downstairs. I can hear it from my bedroom. Sorry it's so short but here's the promised Jace POV. I used class time to write some of this and denied Savvanah the sneak peak opportunity so be grateful! Anyway, 1, 361 views, 31 followers, 14 favourites and 17 reviews is pretty freaking amazing! I'm so happy! I love writing and when I got FanFiction I was like, ****_no one will read it but whatever_****, and then this and I'm like ahhhhhhhhhhhh! What I'm saying here is thank you so much for reading this and sticking with it and it's just so amazing that people are reading my stuff so just thank you! And, a quick reminder, I don't own TMI, that's Cassandra Clare.**

**Love you guys!**

**Zallania xoxo**


	6. Chapter 4- Call Me

Chapter 4- Call Me

Clary POV

"Hey guys." Isabelle waggled her eyebrows as Alec plonked his tray next to her and Magnus set his down carefully next to Alec. "You two lovebirds took your time."

"I-I needed Magnus t-to help me with s-s-something," Alec stammered.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Isabelle grinned and whispered something to Simon, who sat between Isabelle and I. He burst out laughing and I smiled. Simon laughed at whatever Isabelle said, he was so obviously crushing big time on her.

"Is there still a spot for me here?" A new but familiar voice asks. We all looked up.

"There might be if you decide to apologise," Isabelle replied haughtily.

"I'm sorry, Isabelle," Jace told her sincerely.

"How stupid are you? To Clary, not me, you idiot!" Isabelle growled.

"I'm sorry, Clary." He out emphasis on my name which, for some reason, really bugged me.

"Yeah, whatever," I said. Jace slid his tray next to mine and I resist the urge to groan.

"So, where are you guys from?" I asked as I picked at my burger. My appetite had suddenly disappeared.

"Oh, all over, but we just came from Barbados," Alec informed me.

"Seriously?" I raised my eyebrows. I would've raised one but I couldn't. Like, I was physically unable to.

"Oh my God, yes, it's _amazing_! We swam all the time and we-" I stopped listening to Isabelle at that point. Instead I looked at her brother and gave the boy an is-she-always-like-this? look. He nodded a little and I sighed.

"Excuse me, please," I said and picked up my tray. I dumped it and began to walk through the corridors.

"Why do you shut everyone out?" I froze and turned around. Jace Lightwood stood behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I followed you, obviously. Now answer my question."

"I think the fact that you followed me like a creepy stalker is more important than why I shut everyone out," I said, dodging the question expertly.

"Can you just tell me why?" I sighed.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you." I started to walk away.

"Look, red-" Jace called after me. I turned and saw he had caught up with me. Ugh.

"Clary," I reminded him.

"Whatever." Jace ran a hand through his hair. "I wanna know you. Like, know you, know you. I know I haven't gone about this in the right way. But I want to get to know you, red."

"My name is Clary!" I growled. "And yeah, you suck at this."

"Why don't we cut class and get to know each other." I narrowed my eyes. I didn't want to let my walls down.

_But you can get to know someone, just don't let them in_, a voice in my head reasoned.

"Alright."

"So you stole your mom's car and crashed it into the neighbours lounge? Priceless!" Jace laughed. I laughed too. "Wow."

"So what's the worst you've gotten grounded for?" I asked. We sat in the backseat of his car and the whole conversation has been laughter. Not one serious face.

"Umm," Jace thought for a minute before telling me he'd never got caught doing anything wrong. "I'm an expert at cleaning up my tracks. Once I stole a bottle of expensive wine and another bottle of peach schnapps and ran away to play Truth or Dare with my friends." I giggled. "So, I don't know if I should be asking this but, what happened to your dad?" The first serious topic.

"Abused my mom. She ran away with me before he could do it to me. Never gave it much thought when he died. Got caught up with some bad people, got shot. That's what happens, I guess." I stopped myself. I had never told anyone but Simon that. I changed the subject quickly. "So, you're adopted. Where are your biological parents?"

"Both dead," Jace informed me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, embarrassed.

"You say that like it's you're fault." He shook his head. "Don't sweat it. You didn't even know them."

We talked and laughed until the bell went. I swore when it did.

"I gotta get home." I let myself out of the car and began to run towards my motorbike.

"Oi, red!" Jace called after me.

"It's Clary," I said as I started the bike and put my helmet on.

"Clary," he amended, "can I see you outside of school?"

"Maybe." He handed me a folded up piece of paper.

"Call me." He winked and left. I found myself grinning as I rode my motorbike back to the apartment.

**AN~**

**Greetings people,**

**Sorry for my prolonged absence. It can't be explained away with my pathetic excuses but I shall give said pathetic excuses anyway. Excuse no.1- I went shopping (ugh) with my grandmother today and bawled my eyes out at TFIOS (yay!). Excuse no.2- I've been watching How I Met Your Mother and Friends. Excuse no.3- I have recently written a new fanfic, ****_You Remind Me Of Someone._**** I rest my case.**

**I have sadly not changed my position on the credit for these characters. I am still the average thirteen year old girl with the weird name, not the ingenious writer who created an entire world. I wish I could say otherwise.**

**Thanks so much for sticking with this story and I love you all so much! Kind of, I don't believe in actual true love but you get what I'm saying. **

**Zallania xoxo**


	7. Chapter 5- The Date

Chapter 5- The Date

After being at war with myself over this for an hour, I picked up my phone and, using the number on the paper he gave me, texted Jace.

_Want to come over and watch a movie?_

_~Clary_

I was all set to wait for a reply, but he texted back within seconds.

_I'm going to go all Augustus Waters on this. I believe I said call me, not text._

_~Jace_

So I grinned and dialled his number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello, Jace Lightwood speaking, who is this?" Jace's voice came from the other line.

"Clarissa Fray," I replied.

"Clary, what a wonderful surprise!" I put my hand over the microphone and giggled. When I regained my composure, I released the microphone.

"You know who Augustus Waters is," I stated.

"Okay," he replied and I smiled.

"Okay. Are you coming over?" I asked.

"I shall think about it."

"Jace..." I said in a warning tone.

"How about this? You come over to my place."

"I shall think about it," I told him in my best Jace voice.

"Clary..." Now he imitated me.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"OMG stop flirting with me!" There he went, quoting The Fault In Our Stars again. I laughed.

"Where am I going?" I asked. He gave me the address and I grabbed my bag and helmet. I put on the helmet and rode my bike to the address.

* * *

I raised my hand to knock, but the door was opened as soon as I was about to tap it. A small boy with messy brown hair and glasses who reminded me of Simon stood before me.

"Hi there," I said. "I'm Clary."

"I'm Max," the boy replied. "Are you Jace's friend?"

"Clary!" Isabelle appeared out of thin air and hugged me, knocking the wind out of me. I stood there uncomfortably. I didn't do hugs.

"Hey, Isabelle," I said with the little air I had.

"Oops! Sorry, Clary!"

"Hello, Clara," Jace said as he came to the door, too.

"Clary," I reminded him.

"Right, sorry." He grinned and I knew he was kidding. "Do you wanna come in?"

"Nah, I'm good out here in the freezing cold." I shrugged. He laughed and grabbed my arm, pulling me inside.

"So, wanna watch a mov-"

"No, no, no!" Isabelle cried, smiling. "No, you two should go out on a date!" Jace opened his mouth to protest but Isabelle took my arm and began dragging me down the hallway, calling over her shoulder, "I'm getting her ready!"

"Izzy, no!" I hit her arm but she wouldn't release me.

"Come on, Clary!" Isabelle pouted.

"Fine, I'll go out, but it's not a date!"

"Yay! You're going on a date, you're going on a date!" she changed.

* * *

When Isabelle finally finished with me, I was in a flowing black skirt that went to just above my knees, an emerald green top and knee high black boots. Thank goodness they had a heel on them so I wouldn't be so short. My hair was pulled up into an elegant twist. My eyes were surrounded in smoky eyeshadow and the green glowed.

"You know, you look kinda freaky," she commented.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "Look, you did this and I'm getting out of here before you can do anymore."

"He's in the lounge," she called after me as I shut the door. I could hear her smirk.

**AN~**

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy and I'm not gonna tell my excuses... Mainly because I don't have any, I just couldn't be stuffed. Sorry it's short and shit. I really just wanted to update. It had to be done. I don't own TMI or the characters, and I'm still really upset about it. Cassandra Clare outbid me in the auction. **

**Love you guys (kinda)**

**Zallania xoxo**


	8. Chapter 6- She's Gone

Chapter 6- She's Gone

Jace POV

I'd been sitting in the lounge for half an hour! How long does it take for a girl to get ready for a movie? I stared at the floor between my tapping shoes.

"Are they down yet?" I looked up and asked Alec, who keeps me company. He shook his head and I went back to tapping my feet whilst staring at them.

After a few minutes, Alec nudged me.

"Dude, she's here," he informed me and I looked up.

But she wasn't here. Instead of the cute girl with jeans and tee and red curls, I saw someone completely different.

Her hair was red and eyes green but that's where the resemblance ended. Her hair was pulled into some kind of bun at the back of her head and her eyes were lost in dark makeup. They glowed scarily. Her skirt was black and quite short after the jeans, but not if you'd seen some of the things Isabelle wore. Her top was green and she finished it all off with knee high black boots that made her taller with heels.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi. Do I know you?" I asked, confused. She pointed at herself.

"Me? Clary," she reminded me.

"Clary?"

"Yeah." She looked uncomfortable and I realised my jaw had dropped. I snapped it shut.

"What do you wanna see?"

* * *

We ended up deciding on a movie about this girl who's born with the "power to change everything!" and blah blah blah. Despite her multiple protests, I insisted on buying the tickets. And the food. It's a miracle she could convince me to let her ride her motorcycle here.

"Come on, Clary," I pushed, "what do you wanna eat? We don't just get popcorn and coke?"

"Yeah, okay," she agreed. I didn't really know what was up with her. I get it, she probably didn't normally go to the movies, having no one but Simon to go with, but that didn't mean just stand there awkwardly.

As we walked to the cinema our movie was in, I thought about what could possibly be bugging her. I guess a lot of the girls we've seen, including the ticket salesgirl and the woman at the snack bar, have been staring at me, but I didn't even think Clary was actually interested in me. I'm really worried about where the girl from the backseat of my car had gone.

We walked in and sat down in our seats just as the movie was starting.

* * *

Clary POV

Now was my chance. Jace was occupied and would have no idea until the lights came on. I had been plotting my escape from this date ever since I left Jace's place on my motorbike.

I tried to sneak out but Jace noticed.

"Clary? Where are you going?" he whispered.

"Bathroom," I lied and ran outside an to my bike, which I finally, after many complaints about leaving it there, convinced Jace to let me bring. I picked up my helmet and tried to put it on. I laughed as I realised the bun was restricting it. I released my hair and put the helmet on so I could speed off.

* * *

I was driving down a road with no one on it. It was all smooth and I was nearly home. So, of course, there was a rather large rock in the middle of the road that I didn't see and my bike veered off course. I saw the tree and felt the impact just as everything went black.

**AN~**

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've just discovered I'm moving again so I've been freaking out and complaining to my mum that I don't wanna go but she refuses to listen, as mums do. Also my grandparents have completely moved in but my mum's all over the place with work. Sorry it's short. I don't exactly no what to call a cliffy or how far in you're meant to do this stuff but I felt like the story was getting boring. I still don't own TMI so don't even ask. Please review, because I haven't been getting many reviews and it's kinda been discouraging me. I'd like to get between 25 and 30 before I even consider updating again so please review. Also Follow and Favourite please.**

**Love you guys (really no point in saying sorta every time so I'm just gonna assume you know me by now)**

**Zallania**


	9. Chapter 7- She's Not My Girl

Chapter 7- She's Not My Girl

Jace POV

The lights seemed blindingly bright when they finally came on. I stretched and yawned.

"Great movie, huh?" I asked Clary. Silence replied. "Clary?" I looked at her seat. It was empty. Maybe she'd already left, or gone to the bathroom again or something. But I didn't remember her even returning from her first bathroom break.

I grabbed my jacket and bolted out the door. I ran through the cinemas and burst outside into the cold night air without having seen the standout red hair. Her motorcycle wasn't in the car park.

"Clary!" I called into the night. I sprinted to my car and started it quickly.

~oOo~

I was driving fast, way over the speed limit, but I didn't care. I was on my way to Clary's house, not caring about the fact that her mother had no idea who I was. I picked up my phone and called Clary again.

"Hello, you've reached Clarissa Fray," her sweet voice said, and I groaned as she continued her voicemail. "I'm either doing something or I'm avoiding you. The latter is for most people but Simon. Anyway, please leave your name and number and I'll decide whether or not I'll be getting back to you." The beep sounded and I laughed at her voicemail despite the situation.

Finally I was at her house. Thank goodness she'd given me her address just in case. I pulled into the driveway and ran to the door.

"Ms. Fray!" I called through it as I knocked. The door opened, revealing an older Clary. The resemblance greatened my worry.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked me.

"I'm really sorry about this, ma'am," I said. "I'm Jace, and I was out with Clary at the movies and I was wondering if she'd come home?" Hoping, I corrected in my head.

"I'm sorry, she hasn't come home yet." Her eyes narrowed. I was already in my car and driving to find her.

~oOo~

I was driving down a packed road. I don't know why I decided to go down here.

Stuck in a traffic jam, I decided enough was enough. I stopped the car and got out, running partly to see what was going on and partly to continue looking for Clary.

I reached the commotion just as I saw redheaded girl was being lifted into the ambulance.

"Clary!" I cried.

"Do you know this girl?" a man asked me.

"Yes, yes, I know her!" I confirmed as I nodded vigorously. "I'm coming with you to the hospital."

"Young man, I don't think that's necessary," the man warned.

"Yes, it is, please!"

"Fine!" He gave in and climbed into the ambulance after Clary.

I crawled in and sat next to her, holding her hand.

~oOo~

Clary POV

Week after the breakup

"Clary, aren't you gonna go see a movie with your friends? It's Friday night. I though you guys did something every Friday night," Mom asked as she made dinner.

"No, I think I'm gonna bail this week," I replied, leaving out the part about not only bailing this week. I'm never going to one of these again.

Now

I felt hand take mine. It was warm and somehow I knew it was Jace's.

"Clary?" Jace asked. I wanted so badly to answer him. I wanted to tell him how sorry and stupid I was for leaving and getting into this stupid crash. But I knew that I didn't really want him to see me. What I wanted was to get out of this stupid van and home to Mom. She was probably worried sick.

~oOo~

Jace POV

She was so pale. And cold. Her hand froze mine but I wouldn't let go of it for my life, for the world. Blood matted her hair and her right arm and left ankle were bent into strange positions. I felt horrible when I realised she wasn't wearing the proper gear. I could blame Isabelle, but I knew I didn't check, that I let her ride that stupid bike to the movies.

"Will she be alright?" I inquired worriedly.

"It's alright your girl will be just fine," a kind woman with light pink hair in a pixie cut assured me. She's wrong. Clary was not my girlfriend.

"She's not my girl," I told the woman.

"Maybe not, but that's how you feel." She winked at me.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"No friend would have that reaction," she informed me. I gotta work on that.

I went to look at Clary. I looked at her small frame, took in her tumbling red hair and each little freckle on her nose. She was so beautiful. I sat still the whole ride, holding her hand while I gazed at her.

**AN~**

**Hi all,**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been packing and with my grandparents and getting ready for the Royal Show and all. Anyway, no excuse but I'm updating now. I think I'm gonna delete that other story of mine, You Remind Me Of Someone, but please read it and review whether or not you think I should. Still don't own TMI no matter how much I wish I did. please favourite and follow and review and all that stuff.**

**Love you guys,**

**Zallania xoxo**

**P.S. QOTD: favourite colour and, of you have a reason, why? I love purple because it's not biased like blue is with boys and pink is with girls and green because I think green eyes are really cool. **


	10. Chapter 8- It Was Cold

Chapter 8- It Was Cold

Jace POV

They wouldn't let me see her. This sucked. I sat in the waiting room, awaiting a sign that Clary would recover fast and I could go see her. She still hadn't woken up. It'd been two days. Why hadn't she woken up?

~oOo~

One day later

Clary POV

It was cold. Yes, that's my first thought. Not Jace or myself, but the weather. Wait, why would I think of Jace when I woke up? I wasn't in love with him or anything... Was I? But surprising me, I said his name. Well, croaked his name.

"Jace. Where is he?" I forced out. I opened my eyes. I saw a woman checking all my tubes. She had short pale pink hair and her blue eyes sparkled.

"Is he that boy with the blonde hair and gold eyes?" she asked excitedly. I nodded and regretted it immediately as pain shot through my skull. "It's okay, honey, just stick to talking for now. You're head got quite a bump." Yeah, no a shit. "Jace is in the waiting room."

"How long has he been there?"

"Since the accident."

"He hasn't gone home at all?" I demanded. She shook her head. I frowned.

"My name is Natalia. How are you feeling?" Natalia asked.

"Fine. A little confused, but fine."

"Do you want anything?"

"I want to see Jace," I said immediately.

"Okay then. Oh, and just so you know, he's in love with you," she stated before she left through the door to go get Jace.

**AN~**

**Hey guys,**

**Yes, I'm aware it's short. Yes I'm aware it's been a long time. I just had horrific writer's block and all I can ask of you is forgiveness. *takes a deep breath* please! please! please! please! please! please! please! please please! *puppy dog eyes* Please favourite, follow and review.**

**QOTD: Favourite genre of movie?**

**I love rom-com. Not sure why. I just do.**

**Love you guys!**

**Zallania xoxo**


End file.
